


Aikaa mihin tahansa

by lehnsherry



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Everyone lives, Explicit Consent, Fix-It, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Miten tässä taas kävi näin :'), Overstimulation, Painplay, Sexual Content, Spanking, Traagiset pojat
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehnsherry/pseuds/lehnsherry
Summary: “Kovemmin?” Lehto kehrää. Hymyilee kun Riitaojan selkä menee vielä kauniimmalle notkolle ja se sanoo tukahtuneesti, “Ole kiltti.”Se kuulostaa halusta sekopäiseltä, ja vaikkei tässä ole mitään kilttiä, Lehto tottelee./Lehto ottaa kaiken ilon irti tilaisuudesta viettää vihdoinkin laatuaikaa yksityisessä paikassa Riitaojan kanssa.





	Aikaa mihin tahansa

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hiljaa hiipii luihin asti](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432022) by [lehnsherry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehnsherry/pseuds/lehnsherry). 



> Tämä on suoraa jatkoa ficilleni Hiljaa hiipii luihin asti (https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432022) mutta lienee sanottava, että tää eskaloitui vielä enemmän kuin se. Luethan tägit ja käännyt takaisin jos niiden perusteella tän sisältö ei sovi siulle.
> 
> En omista hahmoja, leikin vain omaksi ja toivottavasti muidenkin iloksi.

Viimeiset pari kuukautta ovat olleet tuskaa, Lehto ajattelee vilkaistessaan tyhjän kadun kumpaankin päähän ja livahtaessaan sitten varkain sivukujalle. Hän suunnistaa varmoin askelin kohti erästä rapistuneen näköistä kerrostaloa.

Vaikka Lehto on tottunut vähään eikä valita turhasta, on kohti Petroskoita puskeminen ollut hänellekin rankkaa. Ruokaa on ollut rikollisen vähän, ja lepoa vähemmän. Koko komppania on loppuun kulutettu, mutta Rahikaisen, Lehdon ja Määtän liiketoimien ansiosta pojat ovat saaneet syötävää edes hiukan säännöllisemmin kuin monet muut. Ylimääräinen juokseminen toki rasittaa Lehtoa sekin, mutta on se sentään antanut jotakin muuta ajateltavaa kuin yleisen kurjuuden.

Muuta ajateltavaa on viime aikoina tarjonnut myös eräs sotamiehentomppeli nimeltä Riitaoja. Kiusakseen Lehdon on myönnettävä, että tämän näkeminen saa aina tiedostamaan kipeästi sen, että rintamalla vapaa-aikaa ja yksityisyyttä on vielä vähemmän kuin ruokaa ja lepoa.

Voi saatana. Lehto kiroaa sitä yötä kun Riitaoja sai päähänsä lähestyä häntä. Kiroaa sitä päivää kun se koikkeli ylipäätään syntyi. Mitään muuta siitä ei koko sodan aikana ole ollut kuin häiriötä ja haittaa. Lehto kantaa usein marssilla sen tavarat kun se ei itse jaksa, hyvä ettei joudu heittämään miestä itseäänkin hartialleen. Hän potkii ja vihaisesti kannustaakseen sen liikkeelle kerta toisensa jälkeen, yrittää ruokkiakin milloin häneltä jää annoksestaan jotakin yli. Kaiken tämän pitäisi saada hänet tuntemaan miestä kohtaan yksinomaan raivoa. Tilanne on kuitenkin nyt toinen, eikä Lehto tiedä, mitä tehdä ajatustensa kanssa.

Loukkaannuttuaan sillä helvetin suopolulla he olivat päätyneet kenttäsairaalassakin vierekkäisiin sänkyihin parantumaan. Lehto oli taistellut itsensä terveeksi, morfiinin turruttavaa huurua vihaten, ja aivan kuin itsensä kasassa pitämisessä ei olisi ollut tarpeeksi hommaa, oli hän myös silloin tällöin ajautunut rauhoittelemaan Riitaojaa. Hän oli vuoroin ärissyt toiselle jotta tämä jaksaisi, ja vuoroin kääntynyt kiusaantuneena pois kun Riitaoja itki tikkejä poistettaessa tai vammaansa puhdistettaessa. Entisen välinpitämättömyydensekaisen vihan sijaan hän tunsi jotakin epämääräistä, jonka itselleen rehellisempi mies olisi kenties luokitellut huoleksi. Lehto osasi käsitellä sitä lähinnä vain mulkoilemalla sairaalan lottia nii vihaisesti, että nämä varmasti pitivät Riitaojasta niin hyvää huolta kuin mahdollista. 

Lopulta Lehdon kylki ja Riitaojan olkavarsi paranivat niin samaan tahtiin, että he joutuivat takaisin etulinjaan vain muutaman päivän erolla. Kaiken tämän ajan Riitaoja on ollut aivan helvetin ärsyttävästi ihan liian lähellä Lehtoa, koko ajan jotenkin häiritsemässä ja itkemässä tai hymyilemässä typerällä tavallaan.

Samalla se on kuitenkin aivan liian kaukana. Kosketuksen ulottumattomissa puolijoukkueteltan toisella puolella, toisen nuotion ääressä, kookoon joukon reunamilla niinkuin Lehtokin, muttei kuitenkaan hänen vierellään. Ei tarpeeksi lähellä, jotta siihen voisi koskea.

Mutta koskea Lehto todella on halunnut. Sinä yönä poterossa Riitaoja laittoi Lehdon päähän roppakaupalla kaikenlaisia ideoita, joista hän ei ole pystynyt pääsemään eroon. Se avasi hänen silmänsä kokonaiselle maailmalle uusia mahdollisuuksia, ja nyt hänen rintaansa on pesiytynyt kyltymätön _halu_. Hänen katseensa kiinnittyy liian usein Riitaojan käsiin, jotka hän haluaa sitoa sängynpäätyyn, tämän huuliin joita hän epätoivoisesti haluaa suudella. Joka kerta katsoessaan Riitaojaa silmiin, Lehto muistaa miten kauniilta se näyttää lauetessaan. Lehdon katse etsiytyy poikkeuksetta lanteille joista hän haluaa kiskaista Riitaojan luokseen, kauluksen välistä pilkistävälle kalpealle kaulalle johon hän haluaa purra punaisia jälkiä.

Riitaojakin katsoo Lehtoa tavalla, josta hän tietää, ettei ole ainut jonka ajatukset lähtevät liian usein näille poluille. Riitaoja unohtuu välistä katselemaan häntä huultaan purren, ja sen kasvoille leviää kevyt puna. Kun he harvoin ovat kahden, Riitaoja puhuu jotenkin pehmeämmin ja matalammin, kuin kehräten, ja se tekee Lehdon hulluksi. Riitaoja näprää hihansuitaan ja siirtelee jalkojaan levottomana, näyttää joka kerta viittä vaille valmiilta raahaamaan Lehdon lähimpään pusikkoon. Lehto olisi moneen otteeseen antanut mitä vain, jos niin vain olisi voinut tehdä.

On suorastaan ihme, ettei kukaan ole huomannut heidän välillään olevan jotakin, sillä kookoon miehistä moni on tarkkanäköisempi kuin Lehdon mielestä olisi suotavaa. Ilmeisesti kuitenkin hänen kiinteä tuijotuksensa näyttää ulkopuolisen silmään edelleen entisenlaiselta mulkoilulta, ja Riitaojan ujostelu ja nolona maahan painuva katse taas tavalliselta pelolta. Sitä ne eivät kuitenkaan enää ole. Heidän välilleen on syntynyt vahva jännite joka vetää heitä toisiaan kohti, eikä juuri mikään ole enää niinkuin ennen.

Kyllä Riitaoja edelleen pelkää ja tottelee Lehdon vihaa, mutta siinä on kuitenkin eräänlaista uutta itsevarmuutta. Jotakin viettelevää ja leikkisää, jonka ehkä tuo pintaan tieto siitä, että vihaisen kuorensa alla Lehto haluaa sitä enemmän kuin haluaa itselleenkään myöntää. Lehdon on myös nyt vaikeampaa tuntea aitoa vihaa Riitaojaa kohtaan, kun on tuntenut sen niin lähellä itseään vasten, nähnyt sen sillä tavalla kaikkein haavoittuvaisimmillaan. Kun sitten huomaa, että oikeastaan Riitaoja on sellainen koko ajan: paljaana maailman armoilla, esittämättä mitään. Siltä puuttuu kyky rakentaa suojakuoria tai valheellisia julkisivuja, minkä takia sen on pakko olla vilpitön ja tosi, eri tavalla kuin kenenkään muun. Lehto ei ole ikinä luottanut kehenkään, kaikkein vähiten itseensä, mutta Riitaojan vilpittömyys herättää sellaisen ennenkokemattoman tunteen hänessäkin. Kun se kerran on herännyt, tekee se vihan ja raivon synnyn vaikeaksi.

Vihan sijaan halu saada Riitaoja itselleen, omistaa ja pitää sitä hyvänä, on ollut kammottavan vahva. Se on saanut hänet huolimattomaksi, höllentämään otettaan kivisestä kuorestaan ja itsekuristaan. Hän oli päättänyt, etteivät sen yön tapahtumat saisi toistua, mutta päätöksen seuraamisesta ei ole tullut mitään. Jos he eivät olisi jatkuvasti joko liian kiireisiä tai liian väsyneitä, Lehto on varma että he olisivat kiinni toisissaan koko ajan, ja Lehto olisi saanut toteuttaa halujaan paljon enemmän kuin tähän mennessä on ollut mahdollista. Hän puree hammasta ja toivottaa helvettiin koko sodan sekä kaikki, jotka sen puhkeamisesta ovat vastuussa. Asioiden ollessa niin kuin ne ovat, hän ja Riitaoja ovat ehtineet rikkoa Lehdon päätöstä vain muutaman kerran. He ovat myös useampaan otteeseen olleet hyvin lähellä jäädä kiinni.

Kerran, muutamaa iltaa poterotapauksen jälkeen, oli Riitaoja onnistunut jollakin verukkeella jäämään Lehdon kanssa vahtivuoroon. He olivat istuneet alusta alkaen nuotion ääressä liian lähekkäin, ja kun Riitaoja oli nostanut katseensa Lehtoon ja hymyillyt vinosti, ujona mutta samalla jotenkin innokkaana, oli Lehto ollut sillä siunaamalla siinä kiinni.

He olivat tarrautuneet toisiinsa ja suudelleet epätoivoisesti. Heidän siinä ollessaan olisi koko armeija voinut aivan hyvin marssia ohi heidän huomaamattaan, niin pahasti he olivat kaivanneet fyysistä kontaktia ja niin keskittyneitä he siksi olivat toisiinsa.

Telttakankaan kahina oli kuitenkin onneksi lopulta havahduttanut heidät Salon tullessa ulos omaa vahtivuoroaan varten. Pimeässä ja väsyneenä Salo ei onneksi ollut huomannut heissä mitään erikoista. Heidän mentyään pimeään puolijoukkuetelttaan Riitaoja oli vilkaissut nukkuvia ja nojannut riskeistä välittämättä vielä ryöstämään Lehdolta viimeisen syvän suudelman. He olivat päästäneet toisistaan irti vastahakoisesti ja kömpineet nukkumaan eri puolille telttaa.

Lehto ei sinä yönä nukkunut. Hän makasi turhautumisesta kihisten paikallaan ja paloi halusta mennä ja ottaa Riitaoja siinä missä se makasi, välittämättä vähääkään siitä, kuka heidät näkisi tai kuulisi.

Hän oli kuitenkin hillinnyt itsensä ja vain ajatellut. Tapaus opetti, että heistä ei ollut vahtivuoroon yhdessä, sillä huomion herpaantuminen noin perustavanlaatuisella tavalla asetti koko joukkueen varaan. Se oli opettanut myös, että mikäli yhteistä aikaa halusi, se oli löydettävä kauempana muusta kookoosta.

Kahdenkeskiset hetket olivat tuon yön jälkeen harvassa ja hätäisiä. Muutaman kerran he pääsivät kuitenkin ihan loppuun asti, sillä Riitaojalla oli heidän onnekseen tapa rauhoittuakseen kuljeskella metsässä leirin lähistöllä aina silloin, kun oltiin leiriydytty niin kauas etulinjasta, että se tuntui jokseenkin turvalliselta. Näitä pieniä retkiä Lehto oppi käyttämään hyväkseen aina silloin, kun hänellä ei ollut mitään hommia ja hän sai tilaisuuden livahtaa tiehensä kenenkään huomaamatta.

Ensimmäisellä kerralla hän oli säikäyttänyt Riitaojan pahasti livahdettuaan sen perässä metsään. Hän oli tarttunut kiinni ja painanut sen puuta vasten. Se oli jännittynyt kauhusta, mutta rentoutunut nopeasti huomattuaan ‘hyökkääjän’ olleen Lehto.

“Sinä tonttu olet ihan toivoton. Mitä jos olisin ollut joku taaksesi hiipinyt vihollinen? Olisin ehtinyt jo ampua sut lyijyä täyteen monet kerrat”, hän oli mutissut vasten sen huulia.

Riitaoja oli tukahduttanut puheen pienellä suudelmalla. Sen silmien odottavan innokas hehku ja kasvojen hömelö hymy olivat sulattaneet pois Lehdon ärtymyksen. Heidän suudelmiaan oli värittänyt jo tutuksi tullut epätoivo ja lantioiden rytmi toisiaan vasten oli kiihtynyt kiihtymistään, kunnes he olivat lopulta päätyneet tulemaan housuihinsa kuin pari kokematonta teinipoikaa.  
Epämukavuudesta huolimatta he olivat vain vain seisseet siinä pitkän tovin, toisiinsa tarrautuneina ja otsat vastakkain painettuina.

“Pitää mennä takaisin”, Riitaoja oli kuiskannut pitkän hiljaisuuden jälkeen.

“Kohta. Pitkäänhän sinä yleensäkin hoippuroit näillä reissuillasi”, Lehto oli mutissut ja saanut siitä hyvästä leikkisän suukon otsalleen.

Vaikka puhdistautuminen taskusta löytyneellä nenäliinalla ja vaatteiden ja hiusten huolellinen oikominen oli palauttanut heidät kummatkin tehokkaasti takaisin maan pinnalle, oli Lehdolla silti epätyypillisen kevyt ja hyvä olo koko loppuillan ja pitkälle seuraavaan päivään. Se oli kuitenkin haihtunut kun oli käynyt selväksi, ettei metsäreissuihin hyökkäystahdin rankentuessa ja vapaa-ajan lähes täydellisesti kadotessa olisi enää mahdollisuutta juuri koskaan.

He eivät olleet tuon kerran päässeet noinkaan pitkälle kuin muutaman kerran, ja varastettuja hetkiä värittivät aina kiire ja kiinnijäämisen pelko. Koskaan ei voinut tietää, mitä sellaisesta seuraisi. Lehto oli kyllä kuullut kaikenlaista, etteivät he olisi ainoat, että ei siitä näin sota-aikana ketään tuomittu. Heidän omassakin joukkueessaan Rokka ja Susi vaikuttivat läheisemmiltä kuin Lehtoa edes kiinnosti ajatella, muttei heitäkään kukaan katsonut kovin vinoon. Lehto ja Riitaoja olivat kuitenkin yhtä mieltä siitä, että profiili on pidettävä niin matalana kuin mahdollista.

Yksi hyvä puoli yhteisten hetkien vähyydellä kuitenkin on ollut: se tekee Riitaojasta joka kerta innokkaan, puutteesta villin. Se koskee ja katsoo Lehtoa kuin hän olisi jotakin arvokasta ja tärkeää, ja sellainen tuntuu suorastaan hämmentävän hyvältä. Heidän loukkaantumisensa jälkeen salaisiin kohtaamisiin oli tullut vielä uutta kiihkoa ja vimmaa, aivan kuin vasta toisen koskettaminen kaikkialta saisi tämän läsnäolon tuntumaan todelta. Rintamalla kuolema oli lähellä joka päivä, mutta vasta tämä sai heidät todella tajuamaan, että heistä kumpi vain saattaisi koska tahansa yllättäen olla poissa. Jokaisesta hetkestä piti ottaa ilo irti.

Toisaalta turhautuminen tekee Lehdosta itsestään entistäkin äreämmän ja räjähdysherkemmän. Odottaminen vituttaa, ja hän haluaa tehdä niin paljon enemmän, kokeilla aivan kaikkea. Haluaa olla jossakin rauhassa ja saada Riitaojan huutamaan.

 

Lehto harppoo kerrostalon ovelle ja vilkaisee jälleen ympärilleen ennen kuin livahtaa sisälle. Hymy yrittää väkisin hiipiä kasvoille hänen noustessaan kivisiä portaita pitkin kohti ylintä kerrosta. Ihan pian heillä on sellainen yksityinen paikka, jossa Riitaoja todella voi pitää niin kovaa ääntä kuin vain tahtoo.

Tie Petroskoihin on ollut rankka, mutta on pakko myöntää, että nyt täällä olo tuntuu melkein sen arvoiselta. He ovat olleet kaupungissa huomenna viikon verran. Alun rosvouksen ja sotkemisen jälkeen tilanne on rauhoittunut, ja nyt joukot ovat järjestäytyneet uudelleen ja kaikille on löydetty asuintilat. Kaupunkia on alettu siivota ja säännölliset vartiovuorot on järjestetty.

Kaikesta tästä huolimatta vapaa-aikaa on yhtäkkiä niin paljon, että se tuntuu epätodelliselta. Moni sotilas on ottanut asiakseen tutustua paikallisiin sekä vieraiden komppanioiden miehiin. Korttia pelataan kaikkialla, ja mustan pörssin kauppa käy taas vilkkaana nyt, kun tavaraa löytyy kaupungista ja ruuankuljetuskin taas pelaa paremmin.

Tähän asti suurimman osan vapaa-ajastaan on Lehtokin käyttänyt Rahikaisen kanssa kauppaan sekä kaupungilla seikkailuun. Rahikainen kukoistaa täällä; olosuhteet ovat sellaiselle persoonalle täydelliset, ja Rahikainen nauttiikin täysillä päästessään toteuttamaan sille ominaisimpia vaihdantatalouden muotoja. Mitä hämärämpiä ja kielletympiä hyödykkeitä se pyörittää, sen parempi.

Lehto oli aluksi huvikseen mukana, mutta jättäytyi sivummalle kauppatavaran saadessa hänen makuunsa liikaa inhimillisiä piirteitä. Täällä on monella tarpeeksi kurjat olot ilmankin hänen sekaantumistaan asiaan, eikä hän suoraan sanottuna kaipaa itselleenkään mitään vaikeuksia. Ruokaa ja rahaa hän ottaa kyllä mielellään, mutta Rahikainen hoitakoon muut bisneksensä omillaan niin kuin lystää. Sitä paitsi Lehdolla on nyt omiakin kiireitä.

Hän olisi halunnut tätä jo heti ensimmäisenä päivänä kaupungissa, mutta käytännön järjestelyt veivät välttämättä muutaman päivän. Nyt kaikki on kuitenkin kasassa, ja Lehdon jokaisessa terävässä, nopeassa liikkeessä näkyy kiire.

Rahikaiselta Lehto olisi voinut saada tarvittavan öljyn nopeamminkin, jos olisi kehdannut pyytää. Se olisi kuitenkin johtanut kiusallisiin kysymyksiin. Öljypullon kylkiäisenä olisi pyytämättä, ihan vain kaveribonuksena ja hyväntahdon osoituksena Rahikaiselta, saattanut tulla tyttökin. Tai ties vaikka poikakin, Lehto miettii huokaisten, sillä tarkkanäköisenä ihmistuntijana Rahikainen on saattanut huomata, ettei Lehdon poika juuri ole naisten perään katsellut. Lehto tietää hyvin, että Petroskoihin on jäänyt poikiakin, joita evakuaatio ei vienyt ja jotka olivat vähän liian nuoria suuren Neuvostoliitonkin armeijaan.

Yhtä hyvin hän tietää myös sen, että joku kuusitoistakesäinen poika tuntee nälkää aivan samoin kuin tyttökin, sekä sen, mihin kaikkeen silloin saattaa olla valmis ryhtymään. Monelle Suomen soturille toki kelpaavat Petroskoin pojatkin, ja sitä mitä sotilas kaipaa, on suurliikemies Rahikaisella aina tarjota, hinnasta jos sovitaan. Kuulemma on vain ylimääräinen plussa, että Rahikainen kerää salaisuuksia samaan tahtiin kuin varallisuutta. Potentiaalisen kiristysmateriaalin kilinä taskussa on vähintään yhtä kaunista kuin kolikoiden.

Suoraan Rahikaiselta ei siis voinut mitään pyytää, joten Lehto olikin käynyt viimeyön pimeinä tunteina vohkimassa siron lasiputelin suoraan Rahikaisen omista kätköistä. Ihmetelköön sitten kuka sen on vienyt. Lehdolla kyllä on tarpeeksi hyvä pokerinaama olla paljastumatta vaikka häneltä kysyttäisiin suoraan. Hänen omatuntonsa ei juuri kolkuttele, sillä ainahan varkailta varastetaan, ja hän sitäpaitsi kokee tarvitsevansa tätä kipeämmin kuin Rahikainen. Onhan tätä tilaisuutta odotettu tuskissaan jo kuukausia.

Lehto kiipeää viimeisen porrasvälin kolmanteen kerrokseen. Jos kaikki on mennyt kuten aamulla vaivihkaa kuiskaten sovittiin, pitäisi Riitaojan olla jo paikalla odottamassa häntä.

Tästä paikastakin on oikeastaan kiittäminen Rahikaista. Retkillään tämän kanssa Lehto painoi mieleensä useammankin tyhjän asuinrakennuksen sijainnin, ja täällä hän pistäytyi eilen vielä yksinkin. Suuri osa tyhjistä asunnoista on täällä jo kaluttu läpi, mutta yksi näytti koskemattomalta, kenties monimutkaisen lukkonsa takia. Katujen kasvattina Lehto osaa avata lukon kuin lukon, vaikkei koskaan ole omistanut avaimia minnekään. Asunto on pikkuinen ja hylätty, mutta Lehtoa se ei haittaa. Siellä on sänky, ja se riittää. Oven viereen naulaan oli kätevästi unohtunut kaiken lisäksi vara-avain, ja sen Lehto oli aamulla painanut vaivihkaa Riitaojan käteen.

Käytävän päähän harppoessaan Lehto kuulee matkalla toisesta asunnosta sängynpäädyn rytmikästä jytkettä seinää vasten ja jokusen voihkaisunkin. Lehto tuntee sekä halveksuntaa että yhteisymmärrystä. Samalla asiallahan tässä ollaan, mutta ainakin hänen tuleva petikaverinsa on mukana vapaasta ja varsin selkeästi ilmaistusta tahdostaan.

 

Oikean oven löydettyään Lehto koputtaa lyhyen sarjan josta myös on sovittu etukäteen. Riitaoja avaa oven niin nopeasti, että sen on täytynyt seistä odottamassa pienessä eteisessä jo valmiiksi. Sen innokkuus melkein huvittaisi, ellei Lehto tuntisi täysin samoin.

“Hei”, Riitaoja kuiskaa. Lehto potkaisee oven takanaan kiinni ja kiskoo Riitaojan lähelleen ja heti syvään suudelmaan. Hetken aikaa kaikki on siinä. Maailmassa ei ole mitään muuta kuin Riitaoja, sen pehmeät huulet, käsivarsi joka kiertyy Lehdon alaselkään ja sen toisen käden sormet, jotka kietoutuvat hänen omiensa lomaan. Riitaoja suutelee kuin tarvitsisi sitä elääkseen, kiihkeästi ja nälkäisenä. Se takertuu Lehtoon tiukasti, painaa hänet ovea vasten. Se maistuu ja tuoksuu puhtaalta ja tuntuu täydelliseltä kaikilla tavoilla.

Lehto nostaa kätensä Riitaojan poskelle ja työntää sitä muutaman sentin kauemmas, nojaa itse raskaammin oveen. He ovat edelleen niin lähekkäin, että nenänpäät hipaisevat toisiaan. Lehto katsoo Riitaojaa, sen punaisia poskia ja laajentuneita pupilleja. Sen alahuulen pehmeä kaari kutsuu näykkäämään. Se on riisuutunut odotellessaan paitahihasilleen. Näyttää pehmeältä, kotoisalta.

“Pääsit ilman ongelmia?” Lehto varmistaa.

“Pääsin”, Riitaoja sanoo ja painaa kevyen suudelman Lehdon huulille. “Kukaan ei nähny kun lähdin. Tuossa pihal tapasin jonkun alikersantin, mut hän tais olla samalla asialla, punastui niin ja meni viereiseen taloon.”

Lehto huokaa, mutta ei kai tuolle mitään voi. Suomen poikia tosiaan on näissä puuhissa täällä varmaan joka talossa. Tuskin kukaan tuntematon on Riitaojaan kiinnittänyt sen suurempaa huomiota. Olisi eri juttu, jos joku tuttu olisi nähnyt sen tulevan tänne, mutta onneksi niin ei kai ole päässyt käymään. He ovat turvassa, ja aikaa on nyt vaikka mihin. Mihin tahansa.

“Meillä on aamuun asti aikaa, uskotko sitä”, hän sanoo, tuskin havaittava virne suupielessään.

Riitaoja säteilee idioottimaisen söpönä. “Onhan tuota uoteltu.”

Lehto tuhahtaa naurusta ja nousee varpailleen suudellakseen Riitaojaa. Odotettu on, todellakin. Hän hipaisee kielellään Riitaojan omaa, ja se inahtaa mielihyvästä, painautuu lähemmäs. Sen sormet tavoittavat Lehdon takin vyön, avaavat sen hapuillen. Lehto auttaa sitä riisumaan takkinsa, ja on jo pudottamassa housujaankin, kun muistaa taskunsa sisällön.

“Olisi jonkinmoinen lahja”, hän mutisee vasten Riitaojan huulia. Se tekee pienen kysyvän äänen ja katsoo odottavana. Silmät kimaltavat kuin parhaankin joululahjoja odottavan pikkulapsen aattoaamuna. Lehto vetää taskustaan pienen lasipullon ja painaa sen Riitaojan käteen. Litku on oikeastaan jonkinlaiseen sensuelliin vartalohierontaan tarkoitettu, ja tuoksuu vienosti ruusuilta. Sen etiketti on kokonaan ranskankielinen. Lehto ei edes halua tietää, mitä Rahikainen on siitä maksanut.

Riitaoja katsoo pulloa hetken hämmentyyneesti räpytellen, mutta sitten se tajuaa ja helahtaa entistäkin kirkkaamman punaiseksi, korvia myöten.

Tästä on käyty useampikin keskustelu. Metsien varjoissa Lehto on kuiskaten kertonut mitä kaikkea tekisi Riitaojalle jos tilaisuus vain tarjoutuisi, miten avaisi ja ottaisi sen oikein hitaasti ja nautinnollisesti. Sellainen puhe saa Riitaojan käymään kuumana, kyselemään uteliaana ja silmät palaen miltä se oikein tuntuu ja kuinka se käy. Ensimmäisen kerran roolijako on ollut selvä jo kauan. Lehto on palanut halusta päästä opettamaan Riitaojalle kaiken minkä osaa, mutta tätä ennen ei ole ollut tilaisuutta eikä välineitä.

Olisihan hän voinut kuiviltaankin ja kiireellä, onhan sekin ihan mahdollista, mutta ajatuskin puistattaa. Se olisi oikeasti satuttanut Riitaojaa, eikä Lehto sitä halua. Kevyt kivun tuottaminen on täysin eri asia kuin oikeat vammat. Ensimmäinen sopii heille, mutta Lehto kavahtaa ajatusta tämän luottavaisen hölmön hyväksikäytöstä niin itsekkäästi, ettei varmistaisi, että siitäkin tuntuu mahdollisimman hyvältä.

Hän silittää Riitaojan poskea. “Nyt olisi tilaisuus kokeilla kaikkea mistä ollaan puhuttu.”

Riitaoja ei edes vastaa sanoin, vaan kaappaa vain Lehdon innokkaaseen suudelmaan ja vetää hänet kohti makuuhuonetta.

He repivät kiireesti vaatteita päältään, välittämättä siitä, että ne päätyvät mikä minnekin tomuiselle lattialle. Paikka on muutenkin rähjäinen, mutta Lehtoa ei voisi vähempää kiinnostaa. Hän kaataa Riitaojan sängylle, ja haalistuneesta päiväpeitosta pöllähtää tomupilvi heidän mätkähtäessään sen päälle. He makaavat siinä hetken yskivänä ja hihittävänä raajojen sekamelskana.

Kaupungissa peseytymismahdollisuudet ovat paremmat kuin rintamalla, ja Lehto on siitä faktasta kiitollinen. Riitaoja on puhdas ja kaunis ja sen poskien puna erottuu hyvin valoisassa huoneessa. Lehto nousee istumaan ja riisuu sen kengät ja sitten omansa. Hän ohjaa Riitaojaa nostamaan lanteitaan ja vetää sen housutkin pois. Hän riisuu loput omista vaatteistaan unohtuen sitten vain katsomaan. Tietenkin hän on nähnyt Riitaojan peseytymässä ja vaihtamassa vaatteita ennenkin, mutta tämä on ensimmäinen kerta, kun he ovat olleet alasti näin. Sängyllä, rauhassa ja ilman kiirettä mihinkään.

Riitaoja makaa selällään, mitään piilottelematta, ja Lehtoa hämmentää miten se onkin niin upea. Pitkiä linjoja, kalpean kuulasta ihoa. Vaaleanpunaiset, huoneen viileässä ilmassa kovettuneet nännit kuin kutsuvat puremaan ja suutelemaan, samoin kuin pieni pehmeys vatsan seudulla ja reisien silkkisenpehmeä iho. Niin Lehto tekeekin. Riitaoja kiemurtelee kaiken huomion alla, kai sitä nolottaa tulla nähdyksi näin täysin. Sen käsi kuitenkin löytää tiensä Lehdon hiuksiin, ja sen sijaan että se työntäisi hänet pois, ohjaa se hellästi häntä kohtiin, joista Riitaoja haluaa tulla kosketetuksi.

Kaikki kiusaantuneisuus unohtuu Lehdon maistellessa Riitaojan ihoa, näykkiessä polkua alaspäin sen keholla. Lehdon käsi liukuu Riitaojan kylkeä pitkin alas ja terävän lonkkaluun yli kohti sen haaroja. Hän sivelee erektiota kiusaavan kevyesti sormenpäillä, ja Riitaoja tukahduttaa voihkaisun kämmenellään.

“Nyt ei tarvi olla hiljaa”, Lehto muistuttaa vasten Riitaojan vatsan pehmeää ihoa. “Ei tarvitse varoa. Voit olla vaan.”

Lehto haluaa kuulla kaikki pienimmätkin äänet, joista ei ole aiemmin päässyt nauttimaan. Jos joku täällä sattuisikin kuulemaan heidät, tuskin heihin kiinnitettäisiin sen suurempaa huomiota. Riitaoja äännähtää kiusaantuneena, mutta ottaa kuitenkin käden suunsa edestä ja puristaa nyrkkiinsä kourallisen päiväpeittoa.

Lehto etsii öljypullon koinsyömien lakanoiden seasta painaen suukon Riitaojan alavatsalle. Nojaa sitten leukaansa sen lonkkaan ja katsoo ylös. “Haluatko sä tätä?”

Riitaoja liikahtaa. Kuuma erektio pyyhkäisee Lehdon poskea ja hän painaa sillekin suudelman. Riitaoja näyttää taas hermostuneelta ja jännittyneeltä, mutta nyökkää kuitenkin painokkaasti.

“Haluan”, se kuiskaa. Käsi Lehdon hiuksissa ohjaa häntä epäröiden oikeaan suuntaan, ja Lehdon on pakko hymyillä.

“Hyvä”, hän vastaa matalalla äänellä, ja menee suoraan asiaan. Hän ei ole tehnyt tätä aikoihin, mutta yökkäysrefleksi on edelleen olematon. Hän ottaa siitä ilon irti, nuolaisee terskan päätä ja ottaa sitten Riitaojan kokonaan suuhunsa, niin syvälle, että nenä hipaisee ihoa. Riitaoja päästää yllättyneen, voihkaisevan nyyhkäyksen, ja puristaa Lehdon hiuksia nyrkkiinsä melkein liiankin kovaa. Lehto vetäytyy takaisin ylös ja toistaa liikkeen, hieroen alapintaa kielellään. Riitaoja hengittää nopeasti ja värisee hänen käsittelyssään. Lehto jatkaa sitä avatessaan pullon korkin ja kaataessaan öljyä sormilleen, hieroessaan sitä niiden välissä lämmittääkseen sen. Hänen omakin seisokkinsa alkaa olla tuskallinen, mutta se on vain kestettävä. Tässä on tärkeää olla huolellinen ja edetä hitaasti.

Hän vetäytyy melkein kokonaan irti, suutelee terskan päätä ja katsoo ylös Riitaojaan viedessään liukastetut sormensa viimein sen pakaroiden väliin. Riitaoja vastaa katseeseen epävarmana mutta kuitenkin luottavaisen näköisenä. Sen otsalla helmeilee hiki ja se kietoo kummatkin kätensä peitteeseen ja puree huultaan. Lehto kokee odottamatonta hellyyttä sitä kohtaan ja yrittää näyttää rauhoittavalta.

Riitaoja henkäisee terävästi, kun Lehdon sormet tapaavat sen reiän ja alkavat hieroa öljyä herkkään ihoon. Sen jalat kohoavat hienoisesti täristen koukkuun hänen kummallekin puolelleen. Lehto suutelee polven syrjää ja silittelee reittä rauhoittavasti työntäessään ensimmäisen sormen Riitaojan sisälle.

Riitaoja inahtaa ja sen silmät painuvat kiinni. Lehto tietää tuntemuksen olevan ensialkuun outo, joten hän antaa Riitaojalle aikaa rauhoittua ja rentoutua. Tekee vain pientä soutavaa, hierovaa liikettä edestakaisin. Liukkaankireä kuumuus tuntuu täydelliseltä, eikä Lehto malta odottaa, että pääsee työntymään siihen. Hän hellittelee Riitaojaa aikansa, silittelee reittä ja suutelee sen seisokkia kiusoitellen. Pikkuhiljaa Riitaoja rentoutuu ja ryppy sen kulmien välissä siliää.

“Pystytkö ottamaan toisen?” Lehto kysyy. Hänen äänensä on mennyt karheaksi. Riitaoja avaa taas silmänsä ja nyökkää. Lehto kaataa pullosta lisää öljyä ja työntää hitaasti kaksi sormea Riitaojan kehon tiukkaan puristukseen. Ryppy palaa sen kulmien väliin ja se kiemurtelee vähän, mutta antaa Lehdon jatkaa. Se huokaa syvään ja sen selkä kaartuu vähän patjasta irti. Se katsoo Lehtoa erikoisesti, kuin ei olisi koskaan ennen nähnyt häntä selkeästi. Sen kasvoissa on jotakin niin rehellistä, että Lehdon on pakko kääntää katseensa pois.

Hän koukistaa sormiaan, etsien eturauhasta. Kun hän löytää sen, Riitaoja nyyhkäisee tuntemukselle ja sen ääni takertuu kurkkuun. Koko keho jännittyy ja tärisee. Lehto jatkaa hierovaa liikettä, ja Riitaoja kääntää lantiotaan parempaan asentoon, jahtaa tunnetta ahneesti. Sen kehon jokaisessa liikkeessä on se vilpittömyys jota Lehto ei oikein kestä, ja hänen on pakko kurottautua suutelemaan Riitaojaa. Se kietoo kätensä hänen ympärilleen ja vastaa suudelmaan kuumeisesti.

Lehto lisää kolmannen sormen, ehkä liian kiireellä, sillä Riitaoja jännittyy hänen sormiensa ympärillä ja äännähtää hätääntyneenä Lehdon huulia vasten. Lehto vetäytyy kauemmas ja hidastaa tahtia. Riitaojasta näkee että siihen sattuu, vaikka se ei halua myöntää sitä. Sen rinta kohoilee nopean hengityksen tahdissa.

“Anteeksi”, Lehto mutisee. “Lopetanko?”

Riitaoja pudistaa päätään painokkaasti. “Elä - haluun minä jatkaa, se vuan -”

“Tiedän”, Lehto huokaa. Äänensävystä kuulee huolen. “Rentoudu vaan. Minä koitan hidastaa vähän.”

Hän suutelee Riitaojaa hitaasti ja palaa myös sen jalkojen välissä hitaaseen liikkeeseen, kiusaa pitkään ja hartaasti. Pikkuhiljaa Riitaoja rentoutuu, alkaa taas vastata liikkeeseen. Se puskee vuoroin vasten Lehdon sormia ja vuoroin ylös vasten Lehdon reittä. Rytmin kiihtyessä Lehto arvelee sen olevan niin valmis kuin mihin heillä kummallakaan riittää kärsivällisyys.

“Valmis?” hän varmistaa.

“Joo. Lehto, oo kiltti -” äänensävy on niin kauniilla tavalla anova, ja voi helvetti, Lehto voisi kuunnella sitä aina. Hänkään ei halua enää odottaa, vaan vetää sormet hellästi ulos.

“Käänny mahallesi. Se on helpompaa niin”, hän neuvoo ja ohjaa lempeästi Riitaojaa kääntymään. Se luottaa häneen täysin ja kääntyy heti. Lehto painautuu sen päälle ja suukottelee selkää, sivelee kylkeä kevyesti. Hän kaataa pullosta vielä vähän lisää öljyä ja voitelee sillä itsensä. Hän ohjaa toisella kädellä Riitaojan nostamaan lantiotaan ja vetämään polvet alleen enemmän koukkuun. Se painaa kasvonsa patjaan, punastuneena taas, vaikkei tässä ole mitään hävettävää. Päinvastoin, Riitaoja on ihana näin, paljaana ja tarjolla. _Lehdon._ Kosketettavana ihan miten vain hän haluaa.

Lehto ohjaa kalun pään oikeaan kohtaan ja työntyy hitaasti, hitaasti. Riitaoja vaikertaa ohuella äänellä, aivan kuin Lehto työntäisi liikkeellään kaiken ilman pois sen keuhkoista. Riitaoja tuntuu vielä paremmalta kuin Lehto oli osannut odottaa, taivaallisen tiukalta ja kuumalta. Se värisee ja haukkoo henkeä, ja siihen varmaankin sattuu vielä. Silti se vastaa Lehdon liikkeeseen, liikkuu hänen kanssaan ja työntyy vastaan.

Lehto nojautuu paremmin Riitaojan ylle ja ottaa toisella kädellä tukea patjasta sen pään läheltä. Riitaojan sormet löytävät hänen kätensä ja se ottaa hänen ranteestaan kiinni. Ei saadakseen hänet hidastamaan tai lopettamaan, vaan ollakseen vain vielä vähän lähempänä. Lehto sulkee silmänsä ja nojaa otsaansa Riitaojan selkään. Hän vetäytyy melkein kokonaan ulos ja työntyy hitaasti takaisin. Riitaoja vetää terävästi henkeä, ja Lehto huolestuu taas.

“Kunnossa?”

“Mmmm”, Riitaoja saa sanottua. Lehto tyytyy vastaukseen ja jatkaa. Hän löytää hyvän rytmin, syviä voimakkaita työntöjä joiden voimasta Riitaoja liukuu eteenpäin sängyllä. Se tarraa lakanoihin ja voihkii mielihyvästä kun Lehto osuu lähes joka työnnöllä sen eturauhaseen, kuulostaa olevan lähellä itkua. Lehto nauttii saadessaan tehdä siitä näin avuttoman, saadessaan sen kadottamaan kaiken ajan- ja paikantajun. Se on kovaääninen eikä välitä yhtään, että joku saattaa kuulla.

Vittu, saisipa nyt läimäyttää sitä, Lehto miettii. Hän on haaveillut siitä ennenkin saatuaan tietää Riitaojan syttyvän pienestä kivusta, mutta nyt se voisi oikeasti olla mahdollista. Äänet kaikuisivat huoneistossa, ja ehkä Lehto saisi Riitaojan oikeasti itkemään...

Hän sivelee sen pakaran syrjää kädellään ja kumartuu taas alas, näykkää hartiaa. Riitaoja kuulostaa pitävän siitä, mutta se ei arvosta, kun Lehto sitten hidastaa tahtia.

“Heei, mitä - ?” Riitaoja kysyy sekavasti.

“Mitä luulet, tykkäisitkö -” Lehto silittää pakaraa, puristaa kokeellisesti, “- jos läimäyttäisin sua?”

Riitaoja kirahtaa ja painaa otsansa lakanoihin, mumisee jotain.

“Mitä?” Lehto kysyy, vähän kärsimättömänä. Ei hän väkisin, mutta selkeä vastaus olisi kiva saada.

Riitaoja pakottautuu nostamaan punaiset kasvonsa patjasta ja kääntymään sen verran Lehtoon päin kuin pystyy. Se puree huultaan jännittyneenä, mutta sen silmät ovat suuret ja niistä näkee, että ajatus kyllä kiinnostaa. “Kyllä minä varmaan tykkäisin”, se sanoo arasti.

Vittu. Kyllä. Lehto kurottaa suutelemaan Riitaojan suupieltä, ja hetken he vain keinuvat yhdessä, unohtavat kaiken muun paitsi suudelman. Riitaojan niska kuitenkin väsyy pian huonoon asentoon, ja se rikkoo suudelman. Sen painaessa otsansa taas lakanoihin Lehto suutelee sen niskaa ja selkää, ja nousee sitten polvilleen.

“Sanot heti jos joku on liikaa”, hän käskee, ja Riitaoja myöntyy. Lehto työntyy taas kovemmin muutaman kerran, ja nostaa kätensä.

Ensimmäisen iskun läiskähdys kaikuu huoneessa, samoin kuin Riitaojan parahdus. Lehto ei edes lyö kovaa, mutta Riitaojan lihakset puristuvat tiukiksi hänen ympärillään, ja sen selkä jännittyy. Lehto on lähellä tulla siihen paikkaan.

“Liikaa?” hän ähkäisee. Riitaoja pudistaa päätään, joten Lehto jatkaa. Läpsii kummallekin puolelle, nauttii täysin rinnoin Riitaojan vaikerruksesta ja siitä, miten se pääsee rytmiin mukaan ja alkaa itsekin työntyä taaksepäin kohti iskuja ja Lehdon lantion työntöjä, jotka eivät missään vaiheessa taukoa.

“Kovemmin?” Lehto kehrää. Hymyilee kun Riitaojan selkä menee vielä kauniimmalle notkolle kun se tarjoaa itseään ja sanoo tukahtuneesti, “Ole kiltti.” Se kuulostaa halusta sekopäiseltä, ja vaikkei tässä ole mitään kilttiä, Lehto tottelee. Hän muuttaa liikkeensä kulmaa ja työntyy suoraan Riitaojan eturauhaseen. Läimäyttelee kovemmin, epäsäännöllisessä rytmissä jottei Riitaoja osaa koskaan odottaa seuraavaa läimäystä. Lehdon kämmentä kihelmöi ikävästi, mutta hän ei välitä.

Myös kyljen vanhaa vammaa vihlaisee silloin tällöin rasituksesta, mutta Lehto on oppinut jättämään sellaisen kivun huomiotta. Rintamalla on aina tärkeämpääkin tekemistä kuin vanhojen pintanaarmujen murehtiminen, ja tärkeämpää on tämäkin. Lehto puree hammasta ja työntää kivun mielessään taka-alalle, keskittyy olennaiseen. Vaikeaa se ei ole, sillä nautinto täyttää kaikki aistit, ja sitä vain lisää se, kuinka selkeästi Riitaojakin nauttii olostaan.

Iskut kaikuvat huoneessa, samoin kuin Riitaojan äänet. Se vaikertaa ja nyyhkii, melkein huutaa, kovaa ja epätoivoisesti, ja se on täydellistä, Riitaoja on täydellinen. Virheetön ja ylimaallinen, ja tässä hetkessä Lehto tuntee olonsa oudolla tavalla nöyräksi.

Riitaoja luottaa häneen täysin, ja hänellä on kaikki valta siihen ja koko tilanteeseen, ja se nousee päähän. Tämä tuntuu paremmalta kuin humala tai morfiini tai mikään muukaan. Riitaoja on täysin hänen armoillaan, mieletön sotku himoa ja mielihyvää. Se nojaa kohti kosketusta ja sen iho muuttuu isku iskulta punaisemmaksi. Joka iskulla sen lihakset jännittyvät ja suusta purkautuu sanaton vaikerrus.

“Lehto, Lehto - “ Riitaoja sopertaa särkyneellä äänellä.

“Mm?” Lehto vastaa hammastaan purren. Hän alkaa itsekin olla lähellä.

“Minä -” se ei saa ajatusta loppuun, sillä Lehto työntyy samaan aikaan rajusti ja läimäisee _kovaa _, ja se on Riitaojalle viimeinen pisara. Se inahtaa tuskin kuuluvasti, koko keho jännittyy, ja se tulee lakanoihin kenenkään edes koskematta sen erektioon.__

__Jännittyvien lihasten puristus Lehdon ympärillä on niin tiukka, että lähes sattuu, ja Lehto kumartuu melkein refleksinä Riitaojan ylle, suutelee niskaa ja silittää kylkeä ja vatsaa. Hän liikkuu hitaasti ja vetäytyy ulos sen loppuunkäytetystä kehosta. Se on tuskaa, sillä hän on itse edelleen räjähtämäisillään. Riitaoja menee lötköksi ja lysähtää kyljelleen._ _

__“Käännyhän taas”, Lehto sanoo matalalla äänellä, aivan kuin hän olisi heistä se, joka on huutanut itsensä käheäksi. Hän auttaa Riitaojan selälleen, ja painautuu heti takaisin lähelle, sen odottavaan syliin. Riitaoja sihahtaa hellän ihon painuessa lakanoihin, mutta asettuu sitten. Sen vatsalla on siemennestettä ja sen poskessa painaumia lakanoista._ _

__Riitaojan kasvojen näkeminen saa Lehdon kiihkon laantumaan hiukan, ilmiliekeistä kyteväksi hiillokseksi. Yhtäkkiä saaminen ei enää olekaan mikään prioriteetti, sillä se kaikkein tärkein asia makaa tässä hänen allaan ja katsoo häntä avoimesti silmiin. On taas niin helvetin kaunis, ettei sitä meinaa kestää. Se hymyilee raukeana, on purrut alahuulensa turvoksiin ja itkenyt silmänsä punaisiksi, mutta näyttää silti nyt niin rennolta. Sen silmissä on sellainen pehmeän jumaloiva katse, jota Lehto ei millään tapaa ansaitse, jota hän ei olisi koskaan kuvitellut haluavansa keneltäkään, mutta joka nyt tuntuu siunaukselta._ _

__“Kaikki kunnossa?” Lehto kysyy ja pyyhkii peukaloillaan kyyneliä Riitaojan poskilta. Vähän häntä huolestuttaa, vaikkei Riitaoja ole vielä kertaakaan ilmaissut olevansa mihinkään tyytymätön._ _

__“On”, Riitaoja naurahtaa. Kääntää päätään ja suukottaa Lehdon kämmentä. “Onko sinulla? Et… tainnut vielä…?”_ _

__Lehto tuhahtaa ja vetää sen suudelmaan. Riitaoja on uupunut, mutta vastaa suudelmaan ja jaksaa vielä kietoa käsivartensa Lehdon ympärille._ _

__Suudelma saa Lehdon taas kiihtymään. Hänen sormensa liukuvat alas Riitaojan rintaa, nipistävät nänniä. Riitaojan suloisen inahduksen innostamana Lehto vie kätensä sen vatsalle ja siitä sipaisemaan pehmenevää kalua. Riitaoja värähtää, yliherkkänä kosketukselle. Lehto suutelee sitä harhautukseksi samalla, kun hänen sormensa seikkailevat taas sen jalkojen väliin. Hän työntää kokeellisesti yhden sormen Riitaojan sisälle. Riitaoja ynähtää mutta antaa kuitenkin olla, joten Lehto jatkaa hidasta, tunnustelevaa liikettä. Riitaoja on liukas ja kuuma, niin rento ja auki nussittu että sisään saa helposti useammankin sormen. Lehdon kätten jälki näkyy kaikkialla Riitaojan keholla, ja se tekee hänet hulluksi._ _

__Riitaoja sulkee silmänsä ja puree huultaan, yrittäen tottua tuntemukseen. Sen täytyy olla joka puolelta yliherkkä ja hellänä, mutta hyvin se kestää. Lehdon on pakko suudella sitä taas._ _

__“Pystytkö vielä vähän”, hän pyytää Riitaojan huulia vasten, samalla kun strategisesti hieroo kaikkein herkimpiä kohtia Riitaojan sisällä. Se värähtää ja huokaa, mutta sen lantio seuraa Lehdon liikkeitä, ja lopulta Riitaoja nyökkää. Lehto silittää sen poskea kiitollisena ja valmistautuu painumaan takaisin sisään._ _

__Riitaoja suutelee häntä ja takertuu kiinni kaikilla raajoilla kun Lehto työntyy taas syvälle sen sisälle. Hän ei ehkä ole koskaan ollut näin lähellä ketään, ja vaikka ajatuksen pitäisi tuntua vangitsevalta ja kammottavalta, herättää se hänessä nyt vain mielihyvää. Riitaoja on täydellinen, vastaa hänen ohjaukseensa, liikkuu häntä vastaan ja jännittyy hänen ympärillään rytmikkäästi, tarkoituksella. Lehdon tahti kiihtyy, ja hän on ollut äärirajoilla jo niin kauan, että nyt ei tarvita paljoa sysäämään hänet rajan yli. Hän työntää pari kertaa rajusti ja tulee syvälle Riitaojan sisälle._ _

__Hän romahtaa nojaamaan Riitaojaan, ja vain on siinä pitkän aikaa. He tasailevat hengitystään hiljaa sylikkäin, ja Riitaoja silittelee Lehdon selkää. Lehto kerää lopulta itsensä ja nousee käsivarren varaan, silittäen toisella kädellään sekaisia hiuksia syrjään Riitaojan hikiseltä otsalta._ _

__“Kunnossa?” hän kysyy taas._ _

__“Joo”, Riitaoja hymyilee väsyneenä, raukeaa mielihyvää hehkuen. Se näyttää juuri siltä, että siltä on pantu aivot kunnolla pellolle, eikä Lehto voi olla tuntematta hienoista ylpeyttä._ _

__“Oletko sinä?” Riitaojakin toistaa aiempaa keskustelua. Se katsoo huolestuneena Lehtoon ja sivelee kevyesti sormillaan Lehdon kyljen iholla kohtaa, josta luoti meni sisään silloin suolla. Lehto ei tiedä miten Riitaoja on saanut selville kyljen vaivaavan häntä välillä vieläkin, mutta kai sekin joskus osaa olla sillä tavalla tarkkanäköinen._ _

__Lehto vakuuttaa olevansa kunnossa, ja katsoo itse arpea Riitaojan vasemmassa olkavarressa. Arpikudos on röpelöistä ja vähän koholla, ja Lehtoa suututtaa, ettei kenttäsairaalassa katsottu tarpeelliseksi laittaa sitä kursimaan jotain sellaista henkilöä, joka oikeasti olisi osannut asiansa. Tosin samalta hänen omakin arpensa näyttää. Siinä taas yksi asia, joka yhdistää heitä._ _

__“Pistää miettimään, miten lähellä oli että oltais kuoltu”, Riitaoja sanoo hiljaa. Kaikesta naiiviudestaan huolimatta se tietää hyvin, että täällä kuolema on lähellä joka hetki. Lehto on kuitenkin samaa mieltä siitä, että konkreettistaahan haavoittuminen sitä tietoa entisestään. Antaa kivulle ja kuolemalle hahmon, joka tuntuu välistä väijyvän aivan liian lähellä._ _

__Riitaojasta sen huomaa päällepäin paremmin kuin muista, sillä se herää usein painajaisista itkien jo valmiiksi, olkavarttaan puristaen. Sellaisina hetkinä Lehdon tekisi mieli laskea rauhoittava käsi sen selälle, ehkä puhellakin jotain, mutta ei hän osaisi, eikä toisten seurassa muutenkaan voisi. Yleensä Koskela, Hietanen tai Vanhala silloin kietaisee Riitaojan halaukseen siksi kunnes se rauhoittuu, ja Lehto joutuu puremaan hammasta ettei käskisi niitä pois ja menisi itse tilalle._ _

__On totta, että läheltä se liippasi. Viisitoista senttiä sivuun, ja luoti olisi lävistänyt Riitaojan sydämen. Lehdon kylkeen sattunut luoti olisi voinut viedä keuhkon tai jonkin muun sisäelimen, mutta kuin ihmeen kaupalla se meni siististi läpi, sellaisesta kohtaa että repi mennessään vain lihasta._ _

__Ei hänestä itsestään niin väliksi, sanoo pieni ääni takaraivossa. Ainakin olisi päässyt rintamalta pois, tavalla tai toisella. Vahvempana hänessä on kuitenkin halu pysyä juuri tässä niin kauan kuin mahdollista ja varmistaa, että Riitaojakin säilyy hengissä ja järjissään. Sitä varten Lehdonkin on pysyttävä elossa. Häntä ei kiinnosta jalo sankaruus, Suur-Suomen rakentaminen eikä Karjalankaan suojelu. Jos vain pääsisi täältä lopulta pois suunnilleen ehjänä ja Riitaoja mukanaan. Silloin hänen vahvuudestaan olisi ollut jotain hyötyä._ _

__Riitaoja hymyilee hänelle nytkin. Ei tuollaisen pehmeän ihmisen paikka ole sodassa, mutta Lehto on salaa, itsekkäästi kiitollinen siitä, että se on täällä. Se tuo hänellekin pieniä lepohetkiä, rauhan häivähdyksiä taistelun keskelle._ _

__Lehto huokaisee ja ohjaa Riitaojaa vetämään jalkansa pois hänen ympäriltään, jotta pystyy vetäytymään ulos. Riitaojan ilmeestä päätellen äkillinen tyhjyys ja ulos valuva siemenneste ei tunnu mitenkään mukavalta. Lehto suutelee sen kaulaa anteeksipyytävästi, mutta vie huvikseen sormensa takaisin sinne. Kiusaa, työntää kaksi sormea sisään ja koukistaa, nauttien aiheuttamastaan reaktiosta. Riitaoja kiemurtelee ja valittaa viehättävästi. “Lehtooo, ei enää… “_ _

__“Anteeksi”, Lehto pahoittelee, ei ollenkaan pahoillaan, ja silittää yliherkkää eturauhasta kiusallaan vielä kerran ennen kuin vetää kätensä pois. Riitaoja huokaa tyytyväisenä ja näyttää siltä, ettei tule liikkumaan paikaltaan vapaaehtoisesti enää ikinä, joten Lehdon hommaksi jää nousta etsimään lattialle pudonneiden housujen taskusta nenäliina, jolla pyyhkii heidät niin puhtaiksi kuin taitaa._ _

__Hän kiskoo rytistyneet petivaatteet pois Riitaojan alta, kömpii takaisin sen viereen, ja levittää vällyt heidän päälleen. Niihin on pinttynyt tunkkainen haju, mutta se ei heitä haittaa. Lehto päätyy makaamaan puoliksi Riitaojan päälle ja puoliksi viereen. Tukee kyynärvarren sen rinnalle ja leukansa siihen._ _

__“Kiitos”, Riitaoja sanoo hiljaa, hymyillen, ja Lehdon aivot tekevät taas pienen oikosulun._ _

__“Älä minua kiitä”, hän sanoo hämillään, sillä hänenhän tässä pitäisi kiitollinen olla. Hänellä on sängyssään täydellinen olento, joka antaa hänen käyttää itseensä valtaa, antaa satuttaa itseään koska se saa Lehdon syttymään, ja vielä _pitää_ siitä. Hänen pitäisi olla polvillaan kiittämässä, sillä ei hän ole koskaan tehnyt mitään niin hyvää, millä tällaista ansaitsisi._ _

__Riitaoja hymähtää ja vetää peiton paremmin heidän päälleen. Kello ei ole vielä kovin paljon, ilta-auringon valo tulee ikkunasta sisään ja tuo Riitaojan ruskeissa hiuksissa esille punertavan vivahteen. Riitaojan kasvoille hiipii pieni virnistys, ja aiemman raukeuden korvaa keveä leikkisyys._ _

__“Nukutaan vähän, ja sitten toinen kierros?” se kysyy silmät kirkkaina. Kyltymätön pikku peto, Lehto ajattelee huvittuneena._ _

__“Musta ei ole hetkeen mihinkään”, hän tuhahtaa. Riitaoja silittää huolestuneena hänen kylkeään, mutta kerrankin kyse ei ole siitä. Riitaojan kanssa vain tulee väsyttäneeksi itsensä ihan huomaamattaan. “Mutta voit kaikin mokomin ratsastaa tai olla päällä”, hän jatkaa. “Olis sunkin välillä aika tehdä kaikki työ eikä vain maata palveltavana.”_ _

__Riitaoja naurahtaa nolostuneena, mutta sen silmiin on syttynyt odottava pilke. Lehto vähän pelkää luoneensa hirviön, muttei toisaalta pysty katumaankaan, päinvastoin. Heillähän on aamuun asti aikaa._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Kiitos kun luit loppuun <3 Arvostaisin suuresti kommentteja.
> 
> Melkein hävettää pistää tätä tällaisen tekstin loppuun, mutta olen tumblrin puolella @trevardes, juttelemaan saa aina tulla :')


End file.
